Nueve meses
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Natsu y Lucy llevan tiempo internándose en un tipo nuevo de relación sin siquiera darse cuenta. De pronto se encuentran con que el amor que ha ido creciendo entre ellos les ha dejado un pequeño regalo en el vientre de Lucy. Cómo se enfrentarán los futuros padres a éste nuevo reto?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana tranquila en Fairy Tail. Quizás demasiado tranquila. Natsu dormitaba sobre la barra bajo la dulce mirada de Mirajane, que limpiaba vasos al otro lado. Gray disfrutaba de un pringoso bocadillo acompañado por Juvia, quien seguía sin apañarse para comer esas cosas que tanto le gustaban a su Gray-sama y que ella quería compartir. Éste pensaba que era pesada, a la vez que adorable, con esos esfuerzos por sentirse cerca suyo. Erza estaba en una misión, o eso era lo que había dicho hacía un par de días, cuando misteriosamente recibió una carta de alguien que hacía llamarse Mystgun y que decía que estaría en un pueblo cercano a Magnolia varios días. Lo raro era que Lucy y Wendy aún no habían aparecido por allí.

\- Natsu, qué haces durmiendo en la barra? -se quejó Laxus al llegar y sentarse a su lado.- Últimamente no levantas cabeza, te encuentras bien?

El Dragon Slayer de fuego alzó un poco la cara para mirarle y respondió con desgana.

\- Déjame en paz, Laxus. Otro día te venceré en una pelea. Hoy estoy muy cansado.

\- Pero…

La camarera interrumpió al rubio, le apartó un poco y quiso explicarle.

\- Lucy y él llevan un tiempo muy… cariñosos en el gremio, y cada noche salen juntos de aquí.

\- Pero eso no es nada nuevo! -Rugió el mago de rayo.

\- Bueno, -dijo guiñándole un ojo- puede que ahora sí que sea distinto… -y haciéndole una caricia en el brazo le sonrió antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

.

Fue poco antes del medio día cuando la maga de espíritus estelares entró hecha una furia con la Dragon Slayer del cielo detrás de ella tratando de calmarla.

\- Lo siento mucho, Lucy-san! No era mi intención! -se disculpaba la pequeña.

\- Tranquila Wendy, si en realidad no es culpa tuya. -Se paró al lado del mago de fuego y le gritó- Natsu! -El chico se cayó del taburete por el susto- No te atrevas a dormir en un momento así!

\- Q-qué momento? -Preguntó fuera de lugar. Ella le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hacia un rincón vacío alejado de los oídos del resto.

La joven maga de pelo azul temblaba mientras les veía hablar agitados. Estaban discutiendo y sin duda era por su culpa. Gray se acercó a ella y le quiso preguntar para enterarse.

\- Qué le ha hecho esta vez el cabeza de antorcha a Lucy?

Wendy se tapó la boca con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no lo puedo decir, bastante he hecho ya…

La respuesta preocupó al chico, que volvió la cara hacia la pareja que seguía discutiendo. Natsu estaba cruzado de brazos recibiendo una enérgica charla de la rubia, mientras miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Lucy gesticulaba con fuerza de lado a lado tratando de hacerle entender algo, o al menos de que prestara atención. Entonces le señaló con el dedo y en ese momento el gesto del chico cambió por completo, volvió la cara hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, bajó los brazos mientras decía algo, y al ver a la chica asintiendo un poco sonrojada evitando su mirada, dibujó una radiante sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarla y bambolearla por los aires. Ella no podía evitar sonreír ante esa reacción, pero trataba de seguir enfadada, así que hizo un leve amago de soltarse. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, sin soltarla, dijo algo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el resto del gremio presente, y al ver que el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha aumentaba y que negaba con fuerza, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta acercarse a la barra y subirse sobre ella, arrastrando a la avergonzada maga espiritual con él. Gray tiró de Wendy y se acercaron al lugar, mientras ésta seguía arrepintiéndose por lo que en teoría había desatado.

\- Atención a todos! -Comenzó Natsu gritando y llamando la atención de los presentes.- Tengo algo que comunicaros! -Lucy trataba de zafarse sin resultado. Entonces él la acercó más a su cuerpo, la miró con ternura a los ojos mientras la abrazaba delante de todo el mundo, y continuó- Vamos a ser padres!

.

.

Se hizo el silencio.

Nadie dijo nada, y Gray miró a la pequeña dragona a su lado.

\- Ésto era lo que…?

Ella asintió.

\- Lo sentí con mis poderes y quise felicitar a Lucy-san, pero ella aún no se había enterado. Casi le da un ataque!

El gremio seguía en silencio, estupefactos ante la noticia. Cómo era posible que Natsu, su Natsu, el cabeza hueca que no parecía saber ni lo que significaba tocar un par de pechos femeninos, hubiese dejado embarazada a Lucy? Naaaa seguramente era broma. Por fin, Levy se animó a decir algo:

\- P-pero cómo…? Es verdad?

Miraba a su amiga mientras preguntaba, y recibió la contestación afirmativa por su parte. Todo Fairy Tail estaba en shock. Para echarle un cable, y sin que sirviera de precedente, Gray empezó a aplaudir para animar a los demás ante la buena noticia, y poco a poco se le fueron uniendo. Pronto los vítores animaron a la pareja que seguía sobre la barra, sonriendo ante la mirada de todos, y sin previo aviso, y totalmente encendido por el momento de apoyo de sus compañeros, Natsu acercó más a Lucy hacia él y la besó con ardor. Ésta no podía resistirse a esos besos de fuego que le daba su Dragon Slayer, siempre que la besaba de esa manera la dejaba totalmente a sus pies. No sabía cómo había aprendido a besar de esa manera, si nunca le había considerado alguien que se interesara por las mujeres. Pero el caso es que ahí estaban, esos besos que la dejaban sin sentido, que la hacían estremecerse hasta los dedos de los pies, y que sin duda habían sido los causantes de aquello que crecía dentro de ella en estos momentos.

La gente empezó a gritar ante esa muestra de afecto bajo las voces de "enhorabuena", "hay que celebrar" o "iros a un hotel". Cuando el beso terminó ambos permanecieron mirándose atontados un momento, sin decir nada, sin notar el ruido que se estaba levantando en la sala, sin hacer caso del resto del mundo. Entonces Natsu susurró algo, sabiendo que no le escucharía pero que le entendería, y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

.

"Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero, idiota"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a éste nuevo proyecto. Es un encargo para SteiciMcgarden que pidió hace tiempo en el foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y yo vengo a hacer su deseo realidad. Espero que te guste, y cualquier cosa que quieras durante el desarrollo de la historia espero que me la pidas, estoy aquí para acatar tus órdenes *se inclina hacia delante con la mano en el pecho a lo Sebastian Michaelis***

 **Mi idea, como dice el título, será repartir la historia en 9 capítulos (sin contar el prólogo y/o/u un posible epílogo) que serán más o menos largos, dependiendo de lo que vaya ocurriendo en ese mes del embarazo de nuestra protagonista. Espero veros por aquí!**

 **Nos leemos ^^**

 **Hanako**


	2. Mes 1: Cambios

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

Mes 1: Cambios.

.

Natsu y Lucy estaban felices. Ojerosos pero felices. Con la llegada de la nueva noticia había un montón de planes que hacer, cosas en las que pensar, y muchos, muchos cambios que empezaban a llegar. Los días se sucedían entre arrumacos, caricias y besos, aun en mitad del gremio. La gente ya pasaba de ellos, pues no querían que de tanto azúcar que desprendía la pareja se les cayeran los dientes sólo por mirar, así que la mayoría de las mañanas se sentaban solos en una mesa apartada y se comían a dulces muestras de cariño. Generalmente no llegaban mucho después del medio día cuando su necesidad de contacto aumentaba hasta el punto de tener que irse a casa y entregarse por completo al otro.

Lucy comía casi lo mismo que Natsu, cosa que sorprendía al muchacho y que utilizaba el Exceed azul para meterse con ella.

\- Vas a engordar aún más si sigues comiendo así.

\- Cállate. Voy a engordar de todas formas. -Dijo ella molesta comiendo las últimas patatas fritas de un plato.

\- Tendréis que hacer muchos trabajos para pagar toda esa comida!

La chica le miró fulminando al pequeño gatito, que hablaba tapándose la boca con sus patitas para evitar soltar una risa maliciosa.

\- Déjame tranquila! Tengo hambre, qué quieres que haga?

\- Podríamos ir a pescar pero últimamente no os separáis y apenas salís de casa… -contestó con tristeza. Ella se sintió un poco mal por hablarle así, y de repente un nudo le apareció en la garganta y los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas. El labio inferior le empezó a temblar y Happy se asustó.- L-Lucy! Qué te pasa? Te duele la barriga? -Rompió a llorar.- Lucy!

.

.

Natsu estaba en la barra pidiendo dos platos de estofado para comer. Cuando Mira se los llevó se fijó en su aspecto, y se preocupó por él.

\- Tienes mala cara, te encuentras bien?

Éste sonrió.

\- Perfectamente! Sólo que tengo un poco de sueño.

\- No eres capaz de dormir? Entiendo, los nervios…

\- Qué va! -Se sonrojó mientras sonreía con timidez.- Es Lucy la que no me deja dormir. Todas las noches se despierta un poco… juguetona. Y bueno, ya sabes…

\- Vaya por dios! -Rió la camarera.- Así que tus ojeras son por tu actividad marital nocturna!

\- Si sólo fuera la nocturna! Es insaciable! A cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. El otro día Levy casi nos pilla medio desnudos en la biblioteca…

La chica detrás de la barra enarcó una ceja ante la bochornosa cantidad de detalles que le daba su amigo, y apoyándose sobre una mano en la barra para mantener el equilibrio preguntó.

\- En… la biblioteca del gremio?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba hablando de más. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan casado que su cerebro no atendía a razones. Bueno, a menos que de costumbre. Y con toda su inocencia, se había desahogado con alguien a quien consideraba un apoyo. Un llanto les interrumpió y les hizo mirar hacia donde estaba la rubia con el gato azul.

\- Lucy! -El chico cargó los platos y corrió hacia la mesa.- Qué ha pasado? -Le preguntó al Exceed.

El pequeño, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo nervioso.

\- Lucy se ha roto!

Otro grito les asustó y volvieron a mirar a la muchacha sin saber qué hacer. Una mano fría se estampó contra la nuca del Dragon Slayer haciéndolo girarse mientras se acariciaba la zona.

\- Qué te pasa a ti ahora, cubo de hielo?

\- Quieres hacer el favor de consolar a tu mujer, cerebro de lava?

Siguió caminando como si nunca hubiese tenido intención de pasar por allí.

\- Y cómo se supone que tengo que hacer eso? -Preguntó gritando mientras hacía que la maga de espíritus estelares llorara aún más alto. Gray se giró sin detenerse y le sonrió de medio lado.

\- Algo se te ocurrirá.

Con más miedo que vergüenza se acercó a la llorosa muchacha y puso sus brazos tímidamente alrededor de ella, que al notar su cercanía se dejó caer sobre su pecho y escondió la cara en él suspirando nerviosa. Natsu la apretó ahora contra su cuerpo, notando que poco a poco se iba calmando, sintiendo un bienestar y una ternura que le hizo sonreír. Happy se secaba los ojos con las patitas mientras se tranquilizaba al ver la situación controlada por su amigo, y se sentó en la mesa apoyándose sobre la chica para reconfortarla con su pequeño abrazo también. Al notarlo, Lucy se giró y los ojos se le volvieron a cargar de lágrimas mientras agarraba al gato para estrujarlo contra su pecho.

\- Na… Natsu… -dijo con mucha dificultar enterrado entre los grandes atributos de la maga.- Ayuda…

Éste rió, acercó la boca a esa cabeza rubia tan dura y la besó en la coronilla mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

\- Eres rara, Luce.

\- Cállate idiota!

\- Natsu, ten cuidado no la vuelvas a romper! -Se preocupaba el gato luchando por respirar.

.

.

.

Natsu sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Lucy mientras esperaban en aquella sala tan neutral. Estaba llena de cómodos sillones individuales en los que muchas mujeres de todas las edades esperaban, algunas acompañadas de sus parejas y otras solas. Cuando la enfermera la nombró se puso en pie de un salto, notando que su chico se había quedado anclado al sillón.

\- Pss.. oye… -pero seguía sin responder.- Natsu!

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y se dio cuenta de que se sentía totalmente agarrotado.

\- Qué pasa?

\- Nos llaman. Prefieres quedarte aquí?

\- No no, iré contigo.

Se levantó mientras las piernas amenazaban con dejarle caer al suelo y la siguió hasta la consulta del ginecólogo. Tras una serie de preguntas que aturdieron al muchacho, pasó a Lucy a la sala de al lado para hacerle las últimas pruebas, y cuando terminó hizo pasar al tenso novio.

\- Bien -dijo el doctor- ahora vamos a ver lo que hay ahí dentro… -Tomó un aparatito que parecía una lácrima con un soporte para sujetarla con la mano, lo llevó hasta el vientre de la chica y en una pantalla que apareció a su lado pudieron ver una imagen poco nítida de algo que parecía un círculo negro en un mar gris. Dentro de ese círculo había una pequeña mancha blanquecina.- Bien, ahí está. Esa manchita de ahí será vuestro bebé.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos. No lograba ver un bebé en ese manchurrón.

\- No lo parece. -Dijo sin pensar haciendo reír al médico.

\- Eso es porque aún es muy pequeño y no tiene forma. Es simplemente… un saco donde se irá formando el bebé. Por decirlo de alguna manera, esa es la casita del bebé que ya está preparada para que empiece a crecer.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca tras recibir la confirmación. Ya era seguro, iba a ser madre! Aunque, como buena madre primeriza, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había visto. El ginecólogo les felicitó y les dio un momento para que la chica se vistiera y se prepararan para salir, además de para que tuvieran un momento de intimidad ante la noticia.

\- Te lo puedes creer? -Le preguntaba emocionada al mago de fuego.

\- La verdad, aún no. -Contestó ceñudo, pero su gesto se suavizó al continuar.- Pero si él lo dice, que es el que sabe, será verdad!

Se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo antes de salir, sonrientes y felices. El doctor mandó a la futura mamá una serie de pastillas, ejercicios, consejos de alimentación… cosas a las que atendió como si le fuera la vida en ello y que lograron marear al padre, y acabó dándole cita para su próxima visita.

Cuando salieron de la consulta Lucy se acercó a un baño con la excusa de vaciar la vejiga, pero cuando iba a entrar miró hacia ambos lados, agarró la mano de su chico y tiró de él hacia dentro, totalmente excitada y con ganas de celebrar la noticia que les acababan de dar. Natsu tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que la maga estelar le tenía apoyado contra una pared y le empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón mientras le mordía el cuello, pero cuando lo hizo, agarró a su mujer con posesión y la dio aquello que tanto deseaba, y que tanto le demandaba en estas últimas semanas.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al gremio y dieron la noticia de la confirmación del embarazo todos saltaron de alegría. En un momento se había organizado una gran fiesta de celebración como sólo Fairy Tail sabía montar, y sus compañeros, uno por uno, se acercaban a la pareja a darles la enhorabuena. El mago de fuego no soltaba la cintura de su chica, mientras ésta iba recibiendo a la gente entre bocado y bocado de un pastel de fresa que le acababa de traer Erza, quien al enterarse de la noticia a su vuelta de su supuesta misión casi mata a Natsu por su irresponsabilidad, pero después entendió que eran una pareja tan perfecta que no tendrían ningún problema en esa nueva aventura que se les venía encima, así que desde entonces trataba de cuidar a Lucy siempre que la veía le brindaba uno de sus preciados pasteles. En el fondo, le hacía mucha ilusión. Y fantaseando un poco mientras los miraba, quiso imaginar cómo sería su vida si decidiera en algún momento tener un bebé.

Todo aquella noche fue perfecto. La fiesta, la gente, la comida… incluso la llegada a casa fue perfecta, y abrazados y sonrientes, durmieron esa noche felices, ajenos a todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Bueno aquí os traigo el primer mes de embarazo. Es cierto que cada embarazo es un mundo, pero yo me estoy inspirando en el que estoy viviendo ahora mismo ^^ así que, chicas, chicos, no os penséis que llegado el momento vais a tener que pasar por lo mismo! Advertidos estáis. En los nueve meses de un embarazo todo lo que le pase a la mamá es a la vez lo más raro y lo más normal que le puede pasar a una mujer xD**

 **A ver qué os parece! Preparados para el segundo mes?**

 **No me olvido de agradecer los comentarios que habéis dejado, y los que por supuesto vais a dejar, eh? eh? eh? Me gusta saber lo que pensáis. Y sin más, os dejo que sigáis con vuestras vidas.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Hanako**


	3. Mes 2: Náuseas

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

.

Mes 2: Náuseas

.

.

Natsu y Happy estaban eligiendo una misión para hacer los tres, mientras Lucy se bebía un bocadillo en la barra al lado de una casi asustada Levy.

\- No crees que estás comiendo demasiado últimamente? -Le preguntó la chica de pelo azul.

\- Calla Levy, si tengo hambre qué quieres que haga?

\- Lucy! -Gritaba el Exeed mientras se acercaba volando hacia ella.- Ya tenemos una misión!

En ese momento la chica se detuvo en seco, con los carrillos llenos de bocadillo y los ojos muy abiertos. Dejó el resto de su comida en el plato y se dio impulso sobre la barra para salir corriendo, mientras tiraba el taburete al suelo. Todos la vieron sorprendidos meterse tras la puerta del baño a toda prisa. Al poco Natsu se acercó y oyó un grifo abierto, así que preguntó:

\- Estás bien?

\- Sí! -Se oyó desde dentro. El agua paró y acto seguido salió la chica con la cara mojada y totalmente pálida con los ojos rojos e hinchados.- Lo siento, creo que algo no me sentó demasiado bien al estómago.

El chico se preocupó un poco y la quiso acompañar hasta un asiento, quedándose a su lado hasta que vio el color reaparecer en sus mejillas. Una vez recuperada se marcharon a la misión que habían escogido.

.

Oscurecía cuando cogieron el tren de vuelta a Magnolia tras haber encontrado el brazalete de la joven rica que lo había perdido a los alrededores del caserón donde vivía. Natsu, como siempre, se mareó en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, y se tumbó sobre el regazo de Lucy para que ésta le regalara sus dulces caricias por la cara y el pelo. Siempre le tranquilizaba un poco cuando se lo hacía, y si bien no le quitaba el mareo del todo, al menos evitaba que lo pasara realmente mal o incluso que vomitara. Happy se reía de él mientras le daba con un palito en la cara que ahora tenía un tono azulado, un poco extrañado de que la maga de espíritus estelares no le dijera nada. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con una Lucy del mismo tono que su amigo, con los ojos en blanco y un aura oscura a su alrededor. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica cogió su mochila, volcó el contenido en el suelo y empezó a vomitar dentro de ella. Al oírla el Dragon Slayer se contagió y acabó con la cara metida en la bolsa que siempre llevaba encima en los viajes por si le pasaba eso mismo. El gatito se apartó todo lo que pudo con cara de asco y trató de no mirar, pero sus amigos tenían una cantinela que era imposible ignorar. Tras un par de arcadas más y después de vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago, la muchacha cerró la pobre mochila y miró a su novio, quien con cada bamboleo del tren volvía a meter la cara en la bolsa. Cogió del suelo un paño y una botella de agua, lo empapó y se lo puso en la frente mientras le volvía a recostar para que se le pasara. Cuando se recompuso lo suficiente, el tren ya estaba llegando a Magnolia y ambos agradecieron el aire puro de la calle, abrazándose mientras sonreían cansados sujetando sendas bolsas con sus desperdicios.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron un calvario para la futura mamá. Seguía teniendo un hambre atroz pero cuando menos se lo esperaba su estómago decidía saltar y devolver al mundo exterior todo lo que había entrado en él. Sentada en una mesa estratégicamente colocada cerca de los baños del gremio, Natsu la abrazaba mientras la acariciaba el pelo tras haber vuelto de su viaje hacia el inframundo.

\- Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? -Le preguntaba con malestar por verla de esa forma.

\- No, tranquilo, estoy bien. Una vez que he echado lo que tenía dentro me recupero enseguida. -Le miró con los ojos vidriosos aún por el esfuerzo.- Quieres comer algo?

Éste se sobresaltó.

\- En serio me estás preguntando eso? Acabas de vomitar!

\- Claro, y ahora tengo hambre.

\- Lucy siempre tiene hambre! -Puntualizó Happy apareciendo con un pescado fresco que empezó a roer sentado en la mesa frente a ellos. El muchacho le sonrió, pero la maga estelar no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo en cuanto el olor le llegó a las fosas nasales.

\- Creo que no está tan bien como decía... -comentó preocupado el Dragon Slayer.

Al poco la chica volvió a salir del baño con los ojos rojos y la cara mojada. Se tapó la nariz y la boca al ver al gatito comiendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, y aguantando una arcada les dijo apenas sin respirar:

\- Chicos, los siento pero no puedo estar aquí. Hoy me tomaré el día de descanso, creo que me iré a casa.

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del gremio en dirección a su casa, agradecida por el aire fresco de la calle, que de repente, y no sabía cómo, se iba llenando de olores a medida que caminaba. Olores que reconocía pero que no sabía de dónde venían, como por ejemplo jazmín, jabón, menta, perfume, carne... Oh, eso le recordó el hambre que tenía. De dónde venía ese rico olor a carne? Se paró en seco olfateando el aire, tratando de averiguar la procedencia, pero no venía ningún restaurante ni a nadie comiendo por la calle que le indicara que venía de ahí. Entonces el olor se acrecentó notablemente y una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

\- Estabas oliendo el aire?

Natsu había llegado hasta ella y la miraba con una dulce sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja y sostenía en la mano una pequeña cajita. Las fosas nasales de Lucy se inundaron de aquel delicioso olor y no pudo evitar aspirar todo lo que pudo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo.

\- Huele a comida... a algo delicioso.

\- Estofado de Mira, te he traído una ración.

\- No puede ser. -Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.- Llevo oliéndolo un rato ya, mucho antes de que tu llegaras.

Él le acercó la caja a la cara y abrió un poco para dejar salir el vapor de su contenido.

\- Es este mismo olor?

Ella notó que se le estremecían las piernas y un rugido sonó desde lo más profundo de su estómago.

\- Sí! Oh, Natsu, gracias!

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y salió corriendo con cuidado hacia su casa. El mago de fuego, sorprendido y confundido, no entendía cómo podía haber olido la comida desde tan lejos. Será que el embarazo le había proporcionado a su mujer el olfato de un Dragon Slayer? Sonriendo como un bobo por todo lo que estaba descubriendo, salió detrás de ella. Quería acompañarla y cuidarla ahora que se encontraba mal, y acabó pasando toda la tarde tumbado en la cama con ella mientras la acariciaba y le daba besitos en la cabeza, diciéndole cosas bonitas al oído.

.

.

Varios días más tarde Lucy seguía vomitando a causa de según qué olores. Estaba harta de aquello. El malestar que tenía en el cuerpo era agotador y empezaba a pasarle factura marcándole unas feas ojeras día y noche. De buenas a primeras había empezado a oler todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, y muchos de esos olores, que antes le habían parecido agradables, ahora la hacían ir corriendo al baño. Lo único que le calmaba esas permanentes náuseas era comer. Siempre estaba con algo en la mano y mientras se lo comía estaba tranquila. Cuando terminaba, el malestar volvía a atenazarla y las arcadas con cada olor fuerte aparecían de nuevo. Su chico apenas se separaba de ella, y le procuraba aperitivos para que tuviera el estómago entretenido todo el día, además de que se negó a hacer ninguna misión ni a dejarla hacerlas a ella hasta que no se encontrara mejor. La muchacha, conmovida, intentaba agradecérselo de muchas formas, pero todas acababan interrumpidas por su malestar.

\- Es insoportable! -Gritaba desesperada.- Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? Espero no pasarme todo el embarazo así...

Viendo la desesperación en el rostro de su compañera y en vistas a que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, le ofreció un panecillo tostado con un trozo de queso, que ella por inercia empezó a roer, y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y consolarla.

\- Tranquila, pronto pasará. Y cuando menos te lo esperes tendremos aquí a nuestra pequeña.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

\- Cómo que nuestra pequeña? Y si es un niño?

Él arrugó la nariz antes de contestar. No se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, estaba demasiado seguro de que sería una niña. O al menos era lo que más deseaba.

\- Será una niña, y será preciosa, ya lo verás.

\- No puedes saberlo! -Le increpó.

\- Por qué no? Yo soy quien lo ha metido ahí, y soy quien mejor puede saber lo que he dejado dentro de ti! y te digo que es una niña!

Lucy no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario. Entonces volvió a abrazarle y le susurró para pincharle:

\- Pues yo creo que es un niño. Y va a ser mi príncipe de cuento.

Natsu la besó la cabeza y volvió a la carga.

\- Es una niña, y será mi guerrera.

Contenta porque en ese momento no sentía náuseas y la felicidad la desbordaba, decidió callar y disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de paz que tanto el cuerpo como la vida le estaba dando.

.

.

.

Lucy llevaba rato con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el respaldo del sillón. Había ratos que la sensación de náuseas era peor, y aunque no hubiera ninguno de esos olores que tanto la molestaban, llegaba hasta a tener arcadas. Respiraba profundamente por la nariz para calmar a su estómago en la serenidad de su casa, cuando un golpe en la puerta de entrada le hizo advertir que su chico acababa de llegar. Al poco le escuchó entrar en el salón como un loco gritando su nombre con emoción.

\- Lucy! Venga, despierta! Abre los ojos!

\- Estoy despierta, cazurro. -Dijo sin abrir los ojos.- Qué quieres?

Éste, con un mohín frente a ella, volvió a repetir:

\- Abre los ojos, Luce. Sólo un momento.

Ella abrió con pereza primero uno y le miró. Era una imagen super tierna, Natsu de rodillas delante de ella con su dulce e inocente sonrisa y las manos estiradas en su dirección. Abrió el otro ojo y se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos.

\- Oh, dios mío, Natsu! Pero qué...?

\- Quiero que nos casemos antes de que nazca la niña. -Y colocando en su dedo un precioso anillo dorado la miró a los ojos con decisión.- Qué me dices?

Ella titubeó. De pronto todo su malestar había desaparecido y sólo existían él y aquella joya que ahora miraba con sorpresa y deleite.

\- Pero... antes de que nazca el niño? En unos meses estaré tan gorda que no me podré poner ningún vestido!

\- Ya lo había pensado, así que si quieres podemos casarnos antes de que tu barriguita se empiece a notar, y después de que haya nacido la niña podemos celebrar la boda que tu quieras.

La maga estelar le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente emocionada, se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a besarle con verdadera devoción.

\- Me encanta la idea. Así nuestro hijo podrá asistir a la celebración de nuestra boda. Aunque... celebrar dos bodas no es algo raro?

El chico rió entre dientes.

\- Pero nosotros somos raros, a nadie le extrañará.

Y con un ardoroso beso tiró de él hasta tumbarle encima suyo en el sofá mientras sus manos volaban por la definida espalda del muchacho deshaciéndose de la ropa que ya le estaba molestando.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Siguiendo la línea de mis embarazos, os dejo con el segundo mes en el que empiezan las complicaciones xD Espero que os guste y os entretenga, y como ya sabéis, se agradecen los comentarios, las ideas, las sugerencias... Y lo que queráis ^^**

 **Por cierto, y a modo de curiosidad, la conversación sobre si iba a ser una niña o un niño, tengo que decir que con mi hija, pasó tal cual la transcribo xD La explicación de Natsu fue la que me dio mi marido sobre por qué él creía que lo que iba a tener era una niña. Y bueno, el caso es que ahora es una niña preciosa de la que estoy muy orgullosa! 3 Igual es que sí que saben qué es lo que han metido ahí dentro... xDDD**

 **Espero veros por aquí!**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Hanako.**


	4. Mes 3: Sueño

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

.

Mes 3: Sueño.

.

.

.

.

Natsu llegó a casa corriendo emocionado gritando el nombre de su prometida.

\- Lucy! Ya tenemos sitio para celebrar la boda! -No hubo respuesta.- Lucy?

Oyó al fondo la cisterna del baño y el grifo de agua que se encendía. Se sintió mal por tener tan poco tacto. Al momento apareció la chica con los ojos rojos y la cara pálida.

\- Hola cariño, qué me decías?

Intentaba sonreír pero era una mueca cansada la que lograba poner. Se acercó a ella quitándole con el dedo unas gotitas de agua que le caían por la cara aún húmeda.

\- Has vuelto a vomitar? -Preguntó con cariño, preocupado.

\- Qué va… Creo que si al menos vomitara me sentiría mejor. Sólo ha sido un rato de arcadas y esfuerzos inútiles. Sigo teniendo náuseas…

La abrazó para tratar de reconfortarla y la acarició el pelo como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

\- Tranquila, pronto pasará. Ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero… Pero cuéntame, qué estabas diciendo?

El Dragon Slayer pensó un poco. Ya no se acordaba. La maga estelar rió al verlo.

\- Ah sí! Que ya tengo sitio para la celebración.

\- No iba a ser en el gremio? -Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza sonriendo inocentemente en un gesto enternecedor.

\- Bueno sí, pero ya está apalabrado. Va a ser la boda más bonita y más espectacular de todos los tiempos.

-Natsu, no me hace falta una gran boda. Te quiero y con estar contigo me basta.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios dio a su chica un rápido beso y dijo:

\- Pero tú te mereces lo mejor. Y lo voy a hacer por ti y por la pequeña Nashi.

\- Espera… -interrumpió ella separándose un poco con cierto gesto de guasa- Cómo que Nashi? Ya tiene hasta nombre?

\- Claro! No es un nombre perfecto?

\- Y yo cuándo he opinado al respecto?

Como el que no quiere la cosa, el mago de fuego la soltó y se puso a mirar hacia todos lados comentando:

\- Vamos, hay que organizar muchas cosas! Qué flores vas a querer?

\- Natsu…

\- Y la lista de invitados! Que no se nos olvide invitar a la gente!

Lucy rió de nuevo.

\- Natsu!

\- Y hay que pensar en la comida!

La rubia se agarró el estómago.

\- Creo… -se puso una mano en la boca de repente, conteniendo una arcada- creo que eso te lo dejaré a ti.

.

.

.

.

Levy, Erza y Kana habían ido a buscar a Lucy a su casa. Mirajane conocía una estupenda tienda de vestidos de novia y pensaban pasar toda la tarde allí probándose modelitos. Habían quedado con ella, Wendy y Bisca en la misma puerta, y cuando llegaron la camarera empezó a dar saltitos aplaudiendo.

\- Ara, ara, será mejor que nos demos prisa, hay muchas cosas que mirar!

Entraron a la tienda y la empleada las llevó hasta una habitación con las paredes llenas de enganches para colgar perchas, espejos y sillones muy cómodos. Todas se sentaron eufóricas esperando que llegaran la primera tanda de vestidos. Eran todos preciosos, sería una difícil elección. Cada una daba su opinión, y al final la novia acabó decantándose por dos de ellos que se quedaron colgados en las paredes mientras la dependienta iba a por la segunda tanda, y la protagonista abría la boca en un enorme y sonoro bostezo.

\- Has dormido bien? -Preguntó algo preocupada Erza.

\- Sí, sí. Es sólo que de repente me ha entrado un poco de sueño.

Las chicas seguían entusiasmadas, y cuando la segunda tanda llegó todas gritaron al ver uno con pedrería y escote palabra de honor que las había enamorado. Cuando miraron a Lucy para ver su reacción la encontraron dormida como un tronco en uno de esos cómodos sillones. Todas se quedaron estáticas. Hacía tan sólo unos segundos estaban hablando con ella. Seguro que estaría de broma.

\- Lucy? -La llamó Kana.

\- Lu-chan… -se atrevió Levy.

Pero no había respuesta. Estaba totalmente dormida. Sin saber qué había pasado, las chicas se disculparon con la mujer de la tienda y se llevaron a la marmota rubia de allí. Cuando llegaron al gremio quince minutos después y acomodaron a la muchacha en una de las camas, ésta abrió los ojos y saltó como un resorte.

\- Qué ha pasado?

\- Te quedaste dormida en la tienda de vestidos de novia. -Respondió con delicadeza Mira.

\- En serio?

\- No pasa nada, descansa. Natsu está aquí, luego te llevará a casa.

Pero la muchacha ya no tenía sueño.

\- En realidad…

\- No te preocupes por nada. -La cortó Erza de una forma extrañamente maternal.- Duerme, lo necesitas.

Se volvió a tumbar y cuando se quedó sola ya no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Qué había pasado? La verdad es que no recordaba nada.

.

.

.

.

Días más tarde volvieron a intentarlo con los vestidos. Lucy ya sabía que le pasaba algo extraño, pues esas pérdidas de conocimiento tan drásticas cada vez eran más frecuentes. Una vez fue a baño y entre arcada y arcada se quedó dormida en la taza del váter. Otra vez se durmió mientras comía, y se despertó con la cara llena de espaguetis. Otro día se quedó dormida en la bañera y cuando Natsu la encontró el agua estaba helada y ella tiritaba en sueños del frío.

Se encontraban todas de nuevo en la tienda dispuestas a elegir sus vestidos, cuando el coma en el que caía la chica cada dos por tres se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez en la tercera tanda de vestidos. Disculpándose mil veces con la dependienta volvieron a salir de allí, esta vez en dirección a casa de la pareja, donde encontraron a un Natsu totalmente desconocido para ellas, tumbado en su vieja hamaca leyendo con Happy acurrucado en su regazo roncando. Erza casi tiene que recoger su mandíbula del suelo al verlo.

\- Pero tú… Sabes leer? -Preguntó muy sorprendida aún con la chica en brazos.

\- Claro que sé leer! -Contestó molesto el mago de fuego mientras cerraba el libro y se acercaba a recoger a su prometida.- Además, eso es un cómic, son casi todo dibujos. -Tomó a la rubia y la dejó con cuidado en la hamaca.- Habéis conseguido avanzar algo con el vestido?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- A este paso nos quedaremos sin tiempo…

\- No te preocupes, algo haremos. -Y dándole un tierno beso en la frente la tapó para que no pasara frío y se volvió hacia su compañera.- Tengo un plan B.

.

.

.

.

Lucy se empeñó en acompañar a su prometido a la joyería para elegir los anillos, a pesar de que le había repetido varias veces que no hacía falta y que él se podía encargar de todo. Por el camino ya iba bostezando, pero al llegar y ver todos esos escaparates llenos de joyas brillantes se espabiló al momento. Sus ojos se iban de unas a otras con velocidad, y cuando entraron y el dependiente les sacó las alianzas que tenía se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se iba a casar. Y con Natsu Dragneel, ni más ni menos. El peso de la realidad le cayó de golpe haciendo que sus hormonas, ya revolucionadas de por sí, terminaran de estallar y la hicieran llorar como una magdalena de felicidad. Se abalanzó hacia el chico, que la miraba entre extrañado y temeroso, y le abrazó con todo el amor que podía sentir en ese momento. Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco, y limpiándose la cara de lágrimas y mocos, se inclinó aún sin soltar la mano de su Dragon Slayer para mirar aquellos preciosos anillos.

No llevaban ni dos minutos hablando de materiales y precios cuando Natsu escuchó un pequeño ronquido adorable. Miró a su futura mujer y la encontró de nuevo dormida, con la cara apoyada sobre la mano y con el codo en el mostrador de la joyería. Tanto el dependiente como el chico la miraron, y el dueño de la tienda dijo completamente anonadado:

\- Cómo puede mantener el equilibrio para dormir así?

El mago rió tratando de no molestar a la chica, le hizo un gesto para que guardara los anillos y cogió a la muchacha para llevársela de nuevo a casa. Estaba claro que hoy ya no podrían hacer nada.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban. Faltaban pocas semanas para la boda y Lucy sentía que no habían logrado preparar nada. Se sentía fatal, pero entre las náuseas y esos ataques de sueño que le pegaban de repente se le pasaban los días sin moverse del sillón. Ni había elegido vestido, ni habían mirado alianzas, ni había pensado en las flores… nada. Se levantó de la cama esa mañana totalmente decaída y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se peinaba frente al espejo miró de soslayo su aún plano vientre y por primera vez maldijo su situación. Se sentía tan inútil… A Natsu le estaba haciendo mucha ilusión todo el tema de la boda y ella sólo le ponía trabas dado su estado. Enfurruñada, salió de allí dispuesta a tomar su acostumbrado desayuno anti náuseas, cuando vio que sobre la cama reposaba un precioso vestido blanco y rosa, con falda de vuelo, muy corto, tirantes y un cinturón de los mismos colores a juego con unas botas altas que estaban al lado en el suelo. Era muy de su estilo y le encantó según lo vio. En la mesilla había una vela encendida con una flor blanca con un lazo rosa, y una nota escrita con una caótica caligrafía que rezaba:

"Buenos días princesa. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Tu desayuno te espera en la cocina. Te quiero, Natsu."

Sin poder evitarlo, leer esas palabras la hizo sonreír además de soltar alguna lágrima de emoción. Se puso el precioso vestido que le sentaba como un guante y le hacía una figura estupenda. Pronto empezaría a engordar, pero verse guapa una vez más la animó bastante. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con su infusión de jengibre, limón y miel de cada mañana. Era lo único que le asentaba el estómago y hacía que no sintiera que intentaba escapar de su cuerpo, al menos por un par de horas, y se sentó para tomársela mientras aún estaba caliente. Al lado del vaso había un ramillete de flores blancas y otra nota.

"Disfruta de tu desayuno de princesa, y cuando acabes ve al salón que te espera otra sorpresa."

Juntó las flores que había ido recogiendo y las ató con el lazo rosa que tenía la primera. Mientras se tomaba la infusión y notaba cómo su estómago se calmaba enseguida, miraba las flores con una gran sonrisa pensando que debía compensar a su futuro marido por todas estas molestias. No todo el mundo se toma tanto trabajo por hacer sentir bien a una persona. Sin poder esperar más, se bebió el último trago de un golpe y salió dispuesta a buscar la siguiente parte de su espectacular mañana.

Sobre la mesilla de café en el salón había otro pequeño ramo de flores, esta vez rosas, atadas con una cadena de plata que llevaba un precioso colgante, reposando sobre la bufanda que Igneel le había regalado al Dragon Slayer hacía tantos años. Al lado, una nota decía:

"Te espero en el jardín. Me muero de ganas de ver tu sonrisa."

Se puso el colgante, se colocó la bufanda en la cabeza a modo de gracioso recogido dejando que le cayera por la espalda, y volvió a rehacer el ramo de flores que cada vez era más bonito. Las acomodó como más le gustó y salió al jardín deseando encontrar a su hombre para agradecerle con un enorme beso todos esos detalles. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó de piedra al ver una gran alfombra que salía desde la puerta hasta un gran arco de flores blancas y rosas bajo el que estaba el maestro Makarov subido a un taburete, delante de un guapísimo Natsu vestido con sus inseparables pantalones bombachos con el faldón negro, y su casaca favorita, la que tenía una manga larga y dejaba el otro brazo descubierto. Todo estaba cubierto con flores y sus amigos y compañeros del gremio lanzaban pétalos mientras vitoreaban a la rubia y la animaban a caminar hacia delante. Con una inmarcesible sonrisa caminó hacia el altar portando su precioso ramo improvisado, y cuando llegó las lágrimas ya le bañaban las mejillas.

\- No sabía si te dormirías en mitad de la ceremonia -confesó el mago de fuego-, así que la organicé para celebrarla según te despertaras. Así al menos tenemos un ratito para disfrutar antes de que te vuelva a dar el sueño.

La maga estelar rió entre hipidos y volvió a mirar a todos sus amigos allí congregados. Después fijó la mirada sobre los ojos verdes de su dragón y asintió.

.

La boda fue preciosa. Accidentada, como es normal en Fairy Tail, pero muy tierna. Cuando llegaron al gremio para celebrar la comida a Lucy ya le había dado tiempo a dormirse tras la ceremonia. Cerró los ojos cuando se sentó en el sofá al lado de su recién estrenado marido, y los abrió tumbada en la cama con él a su lado, mirándola. Al despertar así no pudo evitar atraer al chico hacia ella y consumar su matrimonio en ese mismo momento, antes de ir a comer. Por suerte ese día las náuseas no regresaron hasta por la noche. Parecía que su estómago se iba estabilizando, y eso le dio margen para disfrutar de la tarde con sus amigos, que además de quedarse completamente dormida sobre la mesa un par de veces, fue sublime. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a casa Natsu se detuvo en la puerta y la cogió en brazos.

\- Qué haces? -Preguntó ella.

\- Tenemos que atravesar el umbral como recién casados de verdad! -Contestó muy serio.

\- Pero si hoy ya hemos entrado juntos varias veces! -Rió la maga sin soltar a su esposo. Éste se quedó cortado al pensar que tenía razón, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Pues esta vez lo haremos bien.

Y tras darle un precioso beso en los labios, esa noche entraron en la casa como el señor y la señora Dragneel. Una pareja que se adoraba hasta el punto de perder el norte por el otro.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Aquí tenéis el tercer mes de embarazo! Esta vez con un poco más de cariñitos que los anteriores. (Todo no se puede tener) Espero que os haya gustado y que no me hayáis echado de menos demasiado! Qué sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero ya lo tenéis. Os veo en los comentarios!**

 **Hanako**


End file.
